


Past's Horizon

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chrobin - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Reunion, Robin's past, What-If, robin's mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: There was once a girl, with hair the color of fresh snow and bears the name of a little bird. In her veins, she carries the blood of the ancient dragons. On her hands, lies the city of marble and the crown of the thousand reigns of kings and queens.





	Past's Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a what-if story of Robin's past.

_There was once a girl, with hair the color of fresh snow and bears the name of a little bird. In her veins, she carries the blood of the ancient dragons. On her hands, lies the city of marble and the crown of the thousand reigns of kings and queens._

* * *

Robin’s eyes fluttered open as she roused back to the waking world. She has been having strange dreams since her return from the dead. It has been three years since the defeat of the Fell Dragon, Grima; a year spent assisting a different world shattered by a deranged dragon and a year reuniting and acclimating herself to the year she lost at home and giving birth to her second child, Morgan, the prince of the halidom of Ylisse.

Her firstborn, Princess Lucina, now five years old, was a brave ray of sunshine that physically resembled her father the most, yet her attitude was uncannily of Robin’s. The queen of Ylisse would at times find the princess nagging her father just as the grandmaster would scold him from time to time or putting out witty remarks with those puppy dog’s eyes of hers.

Two year-old Morgan, on the other hand, was a quick cry and demanded more attention than Lucina did when she was a babe. The royal couple would often find themselves stumbling toward the crib in inconspicuous hours of the night to attend to young prince’s needs. Nonetheless, Morgan was a joy to his parents and his older sister. Robin would often find the siblings together – Lucina reading a children’s story to her little brother until Sleep visits them.

Seven years came to pass, seven years of sufferings, victories, deaths, and love, and the queen of Ylisse could not ask for more but peace to reign for years to come. The same wish whom she shared with family and friends. Though they may have parted ways, the bonds they formed remained strong. Past she may have forgotten, she now clings on every new memory she holds dear.

“Mother!” A high-pitched voice called out as royal blue whipped against the wind. The young princess ran up to her with a giddy smile. “Father is looking for you. He said we’ll be going now!”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes!” Lucina nodded impatiently as she rocked on her heels. “Let’s go! I can’t wait to see Aunt Maribelle!”

Robin chuckled. “Alright, alright.” She stood up and dusted herself. Throwing her grandmaster’s coat over shoulders, she slipped her arms inside the sleeves and affixed the cord over her collarbone.

“Have you said goodbye to Morgan, Lucina?” She asked the princess as she held her hand and led them toward the courtyard.

“Yup!” The princess answered cheerily. “Big brother Morgan’s coming with us, right?”

“Of course.” Robin replied. “Your big brother Morgan wouldn’t miss a chance to see Themis himself. It will his first time coming with us to the duke’s home.”

“Yay!” Lucina cheered. "I'll show big brother Morgan my favorite places in Themis. We'll have lots of fun!

Robin smiled. _She could not ask for more._

* * *

“…better if we allocate the gold to these towns.” A duke of Themis was saying as he pointed at the map before them. “This will give us funds for preparation for the dry season.”

“What do you think, Robin?”

The queen of Ylisse placed her cup of tea back to the saucer. She surveyed the map before her, noting how the river next to the duchy cuts through the farming lands and forests. “I think it is good. His Grace should allocate the gold in digging deeper irrigation for the farmlands. Even if the waters lowered, the crops will still receive enough to grow. That, and we should be prepared for the annual swarm of locusts coming our way.”

The duke smiled gratefully. “A thousand thanks to you, Exalt Chrom, and a thousand blessings to you, Queen Robin.”

Robin waved it off with a smile. “Themis has done us good in the previous war. It is only right that we return the favor, Your Grace. Besides, we could not turn down a friend in need nor our people.”

“Ylisse is blessed to have you.” The duke said. “Plegian or no, Naga has given us a queen of strength and brilliancy.”

“Indeed.” Chrom smiled at her as he laced his fingers around hers. “I am lucky to marry a woman like no other.”

“Oh, shush!” Robin scolded yet a smile graced her lips. “Save your romantics for later, Chrom. Let us return to _more pressing_ matters at hand.”

The duke flashed a knowing smile at the Exalt before bringing out a scroll. He unfurled it and presented to the royal couple. “I received reports of intruders at our shores from the southeast. Some fishermen have come to ask me for assistance on the matter. I believed it may be the work of pirates.”

“Pirates?”

“Yes.” The duke nodded. His tone taking a serious turn. “From their accounts, the pirates ride on a ship of golden masts and black sails. Sinister fog envelops the sea and the voices of the damned whisper to their ears before the ship loomed before them and the pirates, clad fully in black, steal everything they have on them. I have sent some of my own soldiers but they have yet to return.”

“A ghost ship?” Chrom mused. A hint of incredulity in his voice. “Has any of them seen the pirates’ faces?”

“Unfortunately, no. The pirates were covered from head to toe. The only thing they have seen of them were their eyes, nothing more.”

“How strange…”

Chrom looked at his wife who was deep in thought. He watched as a smile slowly crept up on her lips – a smile he knew too well. Robin caught his gaze and he grinned in return. He turned his attention back to the duke.

“Fear not, Your Grace.” Chrom told him. “The Shepherds will personally attend to this problem.”

The duke looked back and forth between the royal couple. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Chrom assured. “As Exalt, I vow to bring justice to those who transgress our people.”

“Then, may Naga watch over you.” The duke bowed. “And Victory favor you.”


End file.
